


odds are

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [168]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: He’s crazy. It’s half past two in the morning and Merlin has officially lost whatever's left of his goddamn mind, but Arthur’s mouth has always been his weakness, hasn’t it, especially when downturned, and Arthur had said, “I wish,” the way that only Arthur could—“I wish I could just findone fucking personwho loved me”—and Merlin had thought,I’m right here. Had said, “I’m right here,” maybe, mumbling it into the top of his bottle, the fourth of the evening, and then regretted every decision he had ever made which had led him to this point.Written for arthur_pendragon'sMerthur Kiss Fest.





	odds are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).



 

He’s crazy. It’s half past two in the morning and Merlin has officially lost whatever's left of his goddamn mind, but Arthur’s mouth has always been his weakness, hasn’t it, especially when downturned, and Arthur had said, “I wish,” the way that only Arthur could—“I wish I could just find _one fucking person_ who loved me”—and Merlin had thought, _I’m right here_. Had said, “ _I’m right here_ ,” maybe, mumbling it into the top of his bottle, the fourth of the evening, and then regretted every decision he had ever made which had led him to this point.  
  
“What,” Arthur says.  
  
Merlin puts the bottle down. “You said one person,” he says, by way of explanation. “You never said it had to be the right person.” He points at himself, forcing a grin. “Surprise.”  
  
Arthur is lying on his back with his head dangling off the sofa, sprawled in his most dramatic post-break-up position. Merlin’s sitting on the floor beside him, their heads too close for Arthur not to have heard him, too close for him not to feel the heat of Arthur’s stare. Like this, hair mussed, his Man U shirt riding up to expose the bones of his hips and the soft skin of his belly, Arthur is too much like an actual person for Merlin to be afraid of him per se, but he’s also enough like the boy Merlin has idolised for years for his heart to be beating double-time, hammering the knowledge of what he’s done into his chest. Merlin can’t read Arthur’s face, but he’s not sure if that’s just because of the angle or if Arthur’s not really making any expression. Maybe he doesn’t _want_ to be able to read Arthur’s face.  
  
“You love me,” Arthur says slowly. “But—you never said.”  
  
_Not out loud._ “You were never single.” Merlin shrugs, picking at the label of his bottle, fingers slipping on the cold, wet glass. “And you’re straight.”  
  
“Am not.” Arthur retorts, then frowns as he backtracks over what he’s said. Merlin stares at him, frozen, not sure he’s even breathing. _Arthur. Is. Straight._ “I thought you knew that. I’m sure I told you.”  
  
“Nope.” His only defence against this madness is to pretend it doesn’t exist. “You didn’t tell me a thing.”  
  
“Oh. Well, I’m not. I’m—” He licks his lips. “Not straight.”  
  
That makes three times, and surely not all of them can have been hallucinations. Merlin turns his head, sees Arthur watching him beneath downturned lashes, gaze fixed on Merlin’s lips. And, well. Arthur’s mouth has always been Merlin’s weakness, hasn’t it.  
  
Merlin kisses him. Arthur’s lips are dry, parted, not at all surprised. It’s kind of awkward doing this with one of them upside-down—he’s not fucking Spiderman, he doesn’t know how it’s supposed to work—but Arthur is smiling and he tastes slightly of alcohol, and maybe Merlin is drunk but it’s still the best kiss he’s ever had.  
  
“One fucking person,” Arthur murmurs when they break apart. Still smiling. “What are the odds?”  
  
“Fucking astronomical,” Merlin says, and kisses him again.

 


End file.
